Chapter 1: Rise and Fall
This is the role-played version of the first chapter of the Second Kira Case. After the Interpol Meeting Nathanael entered his hotel room, collapsing onto a couch that faced a plasma screen TV. The room was luxurious and refined, but the director ignored it all. He was reflecting on the happenings of the just-concluded ICPO meeting, with his head in his hands. The deputy director, Abbey, had separate accomodations for modesty, thus the Director of the Federal Bureau of Investigation only had several guards in the room as company. I am not interested in this case. This "Kira" is far more foolish than him; that is, if there is a connection in the first place, L said, flat-out. If L questioned the possibility of a Kira existing in the first place, it would be safe to assume the same. But Nathanael felt, no: he knew, that there is a Kira out there. There was a certain feeling, difficult to put into words, that screamed "Kira did this!" But there simply was not enough evidence to be sure. Meanwhile, in Kyoto, Japan As the recent ICPO meeting had just occured, a phone went off in a dark room. It was currently 9:35 p.m. as a man in dark clothing went over and picked up the phone. "Is this Hikaru?" asked the man on the other end. "Who's asking?" said the dark clothed man. "This is Kagawa Suchikami, as a defense against Kira, this is obviously not my real name." stated Kagawa. "Ah yes, quite genius to tell me that." he said as he hanged up the phone. "That was rude of you, Y." said an older gentlemen, dressed in butler-like attire who had just walked in. "Hmph, well, he shouldn't be so stupid. I have no time wasting with fools." said the man, whom was addressed as Y. Y went over to a window as half his face was covered by the shadows. "Did you get in touch with Near?" asked Y, staring at the rain outside. "No I didn't. Apparently, they have beliefs that another Kira is among us. And not only that, but Near has declined to take part in the investigation." stated the older gentlemen. Y smirked, "What else did you expect? Near is a coward." he said as he stared back at the older man. "Could you get me the phone number for Sakura TV please?" asked Y. Y's handler took only a moment to find and dial the number to the respective television station. He did not need to mention that the phone has been voice scrambled and encrypted against caller identification when he handed it to Y: it was standard protocol to maintain anonymity. The phone rang as it was soon picked up, "Sakura T.V., How may we direct your call?" asked the receptionist. Y's handler asked for Sakura TV's President. The call was redirected as a man, probably in his mid 40's took the call. "Hello? Who am I speaking to?" the man asked. Y's handler passed Y the phone as Y turned on the voice scambler. "Listen closely, I am L." stated Y, giving the president a quiet shock. "I would like to arrange a public message to the citizens of Japan. As well as please send a message to the TV station in L.A. to play this same message in their TV station." "Oh," there was a pause as the man took it all in. "Of course! We can rearrange the schedule for tomorrow's broadcasting to include your message: what time would you prefer it to be played?" "Eh... how about 4:30 pm, sharp. Also, please do not allow anyone to know of this call or your staff to know of my message till tomorrow, at the time of my message." replied Y. "Of course, of course! I'll be sure to make the schedule changes myself," the Sakura TV correspondent quickly answered. Excitement could be easily felt in the other's voice, without any attempt at all to remain hidden. Y hung up the phone and sighed, "Idiots." The Next Day It is 15:25 in Japan, five minutes before the time that "L" wanted to broadcast a message. Except there was no form of communication from the detective to Sakura TV between the time of the phone call and now, and employees were getting impatient. If nothing happens in three minutes, they'd have to make arrangements to fill in the empty slot. The Shadow Watching Them All It was 15:26 in Japan. All was peaceful across the area. Till a strange figure descended from a portal. He wore completely white clothing, which was matched by his white hair and eyes. His skin was a deep black, which made him noticeable in the brightness of day. He overlooked the bustling streets, seeing each person walk by with their name and a set of numbers on their heads. The figure was a Shinigami. One who was very annoyed at the recent report of so many deaths. He said to himself in a calm tone, similar to a once great detective, "The killings have not ceased from this new Kira. I cannot even find him. He has done well hiding himself. Though I will find him. And when I do." He curled his hands into fists, and he looked down at a pane of glass. Despite his coloring, he looked like the one known as L Lawliet. "I will write out the most painful death for this revolting murderer." The Words of L: Y's Entrance It was 4:29 pm, as the employees began to grow impatient and decided to go on with another program as a ring came to the phone. An anxious employee ran to the phone to pick it up and answered, "Yes??" "Hello, I am L." stated Y who had just called. "Hold on, we were starting to get worried that you would not call. We'll start broadcasting your message in a few moments," the answerer of the call said. He cupped the mouthpiece in his open hand, telling the respective people that L will be sending his message by phone, and the room surged into motion. It took only a minute to prepare for the broadcast, and "L" received the good-to-go to begin his message. L's message covered the entirety of Japan, such was the influence of Sakura TV, and the urbane letter "L" came to the screen. Now it began. The Shinigami levitated enough to see the giant TV screen in the plaza. He thought to himself, Maybe I can find this L to help me find Kira. The urban letter L was on a bright white screen as his message began. "Hello, citizens of Japan. I am the detective L." he began. Already, signs of excitement and shock poured over the Japanese. "Years back, I personally took on the Kira investigation. Through the course of many years, I tailed after Kira, and finally succeeded in bringing him to justice." L continued, much to the anger of many Kira supporters. "As a result, I feel it would be best to reveal my true identity to the world, to prove my existence and to prove that, it was a human to bring down the supposed God of a New world." stated L as the screen went blank and opened once more, revealing a Interpol symbol and a man, presumably in his 30's sitting in a chair, with his hands cupped together. "Hello. I am Lloyd Jameson, otherwise known. As L." the man proclaimed. Reaction was mixed, as reminders of the fate of Lind L. Tailor, the previous man who appeared in such a way on Japanese television screen, came to the minds of the older citizens. The younger were excitedly spreading the message. :Anonymous1: Is L really Lloyd Jameson? :Anonymous2: Yes! :Anonymous3: Highly doubt that: remember that guy, Tailor? He did the exact same thing. Kira killed him. Wouldn't be surprised if this Jameson guy gets killed too. L has to be an idiot to show himself like this. Lloyd chuckled on the screen, "Do not be alarmed, I am the true L. However, I am meerly here to speak on behalf of the ICPO.... Kira. Is dead." stated Lloyd. "Over a few years ago, the previous L, L Lawliet, had passed away due to Kira. However, a boy known as the second L took over and resumed the case. That boy... was me. Lloyd Jameson, the second L..." he continued. The Shinigami smirked, "We lose more L's that way..." Category:Articles by LaviBookman Category:Second Kira Case Category:Role-Play